euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Kailys Leon
Kailys Leon is a Breton assassin in A Children's Anuad. Background Not much is known about Kai, besides being born on Betony, a secluded island in the Iliac Bay. His parents were often never present, so he learned how to live alone. He had another person that he looked up to, however- a legendary assassin who had made his name throughout High Rock. On the assassin's trip to Betony, he was taken in by him, where he was taught the art of assassination. He was a quick learner, where he was taught how to hold a blade, and how to use one. He accepted his first contract at the age of sixteen, where he was ordered to put an end to a nobleman's life. The deed was done, but the nobleman was more influential than thought. Kai and his "father" were taken into custody where the latter was executed and Kai was sentenced to prison for life. Most changed when a man known as The Seer, or Jack Hart, had contacted the prison. He was on his third year of serving when he was bailed out by the mysterious man. Jack had then taken him into his association called the Ascension, where Kai was given a purpose- do as told, and he wouldn't see himself behind bars ever again. Jack even gave him magical augmentations that aided his magical skills, as well as his physical conditioning. The moment he realized what he was doing, it was too late. He had killed an entire caravan of Khajiit, children included. After he had spoken to Jack about it, he had left almost immediately, where he had met a Covenant Navy commander of the name Javier Schaffeur. Javier had allowed him onto the ship, under the condition that he behaved. Kai obliged, where they sailed onto missions, eventually helping the young commander against the Inquisition, ending the threat of the slaughter of magically-affiliated beings. When Javier was stripped of command due to an incident involving the accidental death of tens of citizens, he still continued to serve with him until they had all parted ways. Since then, he has been on the run from Ascension once more. Personality and appearance Kai's personality is a rather reserved one, leaving many questions about him as he is not very verbal when it comes to opinions. He leaves most of his past undiscovered, as he feels uncomfortable about discussing it. He has only told one person, Javier, about his experiences with Ascension and his role as an assassin. Despite his secrecy, he tends to be a rather strong willed individual, able to thing clearly for himself. He is not very sympathetic or empathetic towards anyone, due to him lacking most emotion from the magical augmentations that Ascension had implanted into him. While he lacks emotion, he still holds his friends close. His appearance is of a short-statured man with black hair and pale olive skin. Despite being short, he is muscular and well built. He has scars where the magical augmentations performed by Ascension had taken place, which seem to glow when he focuses more on realism, and they seem to heal when he focuses more on optimism. He wears an odd metal mask over his eyes, which seems to be infused with magic, granting him enhanced eyesight. Powers and combat abilities Relationships Trivia *His name and appearance come from Kai Leng, an antagonist in Mass Effect. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons